


You Are Never Alone

by MysteriesNeverDream (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Hange Zoë, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/MysteriesNeverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just wanted to live in his new home in peace, but instead feels like he's being watched around every corner.  This he could brush off, but soon things got to a point that even he can't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should be writing all of my other Fanfictions... But this one is one that would not leave me alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I should be working on my other Fanfictions, but this one would not leave me alone.

"Here it is.  What do you guys think?"

Eren asked as he stood in front of his new home, arms wide and a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, Jaeger, I didn't think you could actually find a place like this."

Jean remarked, cutting an about to talk Armin off.

"Shut up Horseface!  I didn't ask you!"

"You asked, and I quote "what do you guys think"  so there for you did ask me.  And I'm not a horse Jaeger, we've been over this!"

"You are too a horse!"

"Jaeger-...!"

"Both of you shut up."

Mikasa's calm voice broke into the impending argument.  Both the boys in question paused in the punches they had moved towards each other to throw.

"Jean, you interupted Armin.  Eren, this is why I didn't want you to live by yourself.  You already act immature when with our parents, but you seem to be worse when your away from them."

She continued, adjusting her scarf to where it covered most of her face, minus her glaring eyes.  All-the-while she was ignoring the "aws" and "damn it Mikasa, it was just getting good"s from the rest of the friend group that overruled the sigh of relief that came from three of the members and the uninterested hum that came from the last one.

"Mikasa...  It's fine.  Can we please not start on that again.  Can we all just go inside and share in Eren's excitement over his new house?"

Armin interjected stepping between the two siblings before words could be exchanged.  Looking over his shoulder he gave Eren a small smile.

"So...  Are we going to be invited in?"

Eren pulled away from Jean completely then, throwing another wide grin at his blond friend.

"Of course you are otherwise I wouldn't have invited you!  Well...  I didn't invite Jean.  He just tagged along with Marco."

He stated as he turned and began walking to the front door of his house.

"Jaeger, I swear-...!"

"Jean, please, not again."

Marco cut the other off, grabbing his arm to stop him from trying to take a swing at Eren's retreating form.

"But Marco...!"

Jean looked over at his boyfriend who shook his head.  Sighing in defeat he took to glaring at Eren instead as the other boy opened the door to the house and turned back to the group behind him.

"Alright everyone, come on in.  Ignore the mess, I haven't finished unpacking yet."

He called out before bouncing in through the open door.  The rest of the group moved forward to enter the house after.

* * *

When the rest of the group entered, Annie closed the front door behind them, and then, like the rest, froze and stared in shock at the layout of the inside.  It was obviously one of those houses that looked small on the outside and was larger on the inside.  The living room area was still sparsely furnished with a single couch and two chairs, though there were boxes scattered around, some opened, that showed photo frames that would most likely be going on the walls.  There was an archway leading to the kitchen, it too had boxes stacked nearby, though they remained unopened.  There was a hallway that was off the left of the living room that seemed to have four door, all opened, leading to either extra rooms or the bathroom.  The ceiling was high arched and the floors were plush carpet.  Standing just a ways away from the door, Eren stood with a grin of pride on his face.

"So...  What do you guys think?"

He questioned, voice eager.

"I think I want to know how you were able to afford this place."

Ymir stated, looking around the area with interest ignoring Krista's mutter of "be nice".  Eren threw her a confused look.

"It certainly is nice..."

Bertolt threw in before flinching under the look Eren moved to him, Reiner patted him on the back seeing the action.

"So what if it is?  The person who was selling it, was selling it cheap.  They even agreed to let me pay in increments."

"Sounds like they were trying to get rid of it for whatever reason."

Connie stated as he shared a look and a nod with Sasha.

"Maybe they're just nice and didn't want the house to go to waste."

Eren countered before walking over to the boxes near the archway to the kitchen.

"Anyone want something to drink?  I have some soda in the refrigerator and ice in the freezer.  I just need the get the glasses out.  Oh I have some chips in the-...."

Eren started to say only to watch Sasha barge past him at fast speeds into his kitchen.  The high pitch squeal she had produced still echoing in the living room.

"You said the magical word Eren."

Connie joked as he walked over to the single couch and flopped down on it.  After he had done that, the rest of the group moved to join him in sitting, though most had to sit on the floor after calling out their drink orders to Eren, Connie calling out Sasha's knowing she was to preoccupied to do so herself.  Said girl soon joined the group, chip bags in hand and a huge triumphant grin on her face.  The only one that wasn't in the living room was Eren, as he was pouring the drinks into some freshly unpacked and rinsed cups.  As he moved to grab the last can of soda he had left to pour, he paused and looked around him, suddenly having the feeling of being watched.  Shaking it off as new house jitters, since he had only moved into the house two days ago.  Sure this wasn't the first time this odd feeling had occurred, but that didn't mean it meant anything more than he wasn't used to the house. 

Opening the can in his hands, Eren poured it into the last cup he had out, then called for someone to come and help him with the drinks.  The feeling immediately being forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you look forward to the next chapter


	2. Two Weeks Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter everyone! My mind did a thing when I was writing some of the later chapters, and that's why the new warning has been added to this fic. Hopefully it won't change your opinions of this fic!

It was two weeks since the day he had allowed his friends to visit, and two weeks that the feeling of being watched had grown stronger. Every time he walked from his room to the bathroom in the morning, he felt as though he was on some sort of stage, however when he checked around him, it was empty as always. Now it was starting to feel less like new house jitters and more like he was trying to make his life into some sort of bad horror movie. This morning was no different. Only this time, something new seemed to be thrown into the mix.

"Eren, you need to get up, otherwise Heichou will not be happy with you again."

"Jaeger, I'm your superior and that means that you... Plah!"

"He bit his tongue again."

"Looks like it."

"Oruo, when will you learn to stop trying to copy Heichou?"

Eren's eyes shot open fast as he looked around him in confusion. Sitting up he looked around himself to figure out what was going on. Quickly he noticed that beside and in front of the bed, there was what looked to be four shadows that seemed to be acting on their own against his wall, as though someone was standing there. But there wasn't anyone to cast them. It also didn't help that those voices seemed so familiar from the memories in the form of dreams and day dreams he kept having since he turned five and had hit his head on the playground at the park near his house. Without thinking, his mouth moved on it's own.

"Petra? Orou? Erd? Gunther?"

The four shadows stopped moving, an briefly there was a flash of color that replaced the shadows that were there in front of him. Then there was nothing. The shadows were gone as the sun peeked through his window shades.

"Was that a dream?"

This was the first thing that Eren questioned, easily moving to shake off the incident. If those four had reincarnated, like he had finally brought himself to believe about himself and his friends, then he would have run into them already, and they would be alive. Same with the other commanding officers of _that_ time.  He refused to get his hopes up that everyone that was in _that_ time was also in this one.  Knowing he probably wasn't going to get back to sleep now, Eren moved to get up and perform his daily routine.  Sure he didn't have work for another three hours, but, even though he was tired, that didn't mean he wasn't up for breaking his own stereotypical behavior to keep people on their toes.

As he moved to his dresser, he stripped himself down to his boxers from his sleep shirt and his shorts that he always wore to bed, and began pulling out the clothing he would need for after he took a shower.  The other stuff was in his closet and could wait as far as he was concerned.  Acquiring the needed garments, Eren then moved to the door of his room and opened it, stepping out into the hall.  Instantly the feeling of eyes being on his greeted him.  Looking to the sides, however, left him with the same conclusion he always came away with.  There was nothing there.  Still, it was rather creepy and Eren felt his feet carry him into his bathroom a little quicker, like always, so he was away from the feeling.

* * *

"That shitty brat really never changes does he."

"He really doesn't.  It's too bad he can't see we're here!"

"It might be a good thing he can't.  Can you imagine how he would feel about seeing us here?"

"Well if shitty glasses would stop staring at him like a piece of meat-..."

"I don't do that!"

"...-maybe he would stop looking like he's reenacting a scene from a shitty horror flick."

"I do have to comment that he looked a little pale today though."

"Oh god, not you too.  Fuck!  Am I surrounded by fucking perverts now or something?  Jesus, the kid may be twenty-two now but still!"

* * *

Eren let out a sigh as he turned off the water from his shower and stood in the remaining steam for a while.  He felt much better after allowing himself to let the scorching water relax his undeniably tense shoulders.  For no matter how much his mind shook off the incidents he seemed to be having in his home, his body could not be fooled as easily.  With each passing day, it almost felt like his shoulder blades were going to meld together and crush his spinal cord.  Letting out another sigh, he forced his body to move, opened the glass door to the shower, and grabbed the towel that was hanging from the bar a little ways away.  Drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and moved to his sink and, consequently, his mirror.  The sight that greeted him was something he was still not used to, as he had not made it past his teenage years in _that_ time.  Scowling slightly at that thought, Eren's hands moved to grab his tooth brush and tooth paste as a means of distraction.  Humanity had moved on.  _That_ time was forgotten.  He had helped bring about the present he lived in today.

The rest of his routine went by smoothly.  His mind only wandering once or twice before he pulled the mental reins on it (though, the fact that he even called them that made his randomly think about Jean and caused a small spike of annoyance).  As he walked across the hall once more to his room, the feeling of being watched was gone, and for that he had to let out a sigh of relief.  Entering his room, Eren once more glanced around.  Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he was able to make his way to his closet and pull out his uniform for the restaurant he had been able to get a job at near his new house.  For the rest of the time he had to wait, he turned to blasting music on his phone and dancing around his room.  Sooner rather than later though, he ended up making his way to the front door of his house in a sort of desperate rush like motion.  The feeling was back and it was playing on his nerves this time.

* * *

Eren had never been so glad to be at his job.  By the time he had been closing the front door of his house and locking it from the outside, he could have sworn he was being watched from one of the windows.  Or maybe that was the paranoia of the house following him to the outside world.  It didn't matter which one it was though, it was enough to make him call Armin as he sat in the back for his break.  The phone rang for a while before Armin's voice entered his ear.

"Hey Eren."

The others voice was colored in surprise.

"You normally don't call me during your break.  What's-"

"Armin, I think my house is haunted!"

Eren said cutting the others question about how "alright" he was off.

"I'm...  Sorry?  What?"

The blond's voice was dripping with confusion.

"My.  House.  Is.  Fucking.  Creeping.  Me.  Out."

Eren hissed into his phone stressing each word.

"Eren, I'm sure it's just because you still aren't used to it yet."

Armin sounded exasperated.

"No, Armin, listen.  When I moved in, things were weird.  When you guys came over, I felt like I was being watched.  Before you say it, it was not you guys!  Now for the past two weeks I've been waking up to what I think are Squad Levi before they were killed.  And don't even get me started on my living room and hallways areas.  I swear I feel eyes on me at all times in those two places."

"Eren, no one is in your house but you.  If you are so worried about it, however, then get a priest or someone to bless it.  That should do something."

Eren groaned at the suggestion but then gave a sound of understanding.  Armin's sigh of resignation (probably at Eren's non-commental answer) could be heard clearly from the other line.

"If that's all, you should get back to work Eren.  I'll talk to you later.  You are still going to be at Jean's on Friday right?"

He questioned getting his confirmation rather quickly in the sound of another positive grunt.

"Okay.  See you then.  Also, learn to use your words.  No one else speaks caveman except Mikasa remember?"

Armin laughed and hung up and Eren's indignant sputtering.

"Dammit Armin!"

He growled, glaring at the phone now sitting innocently in his hand.  He then sighed and thought about what Armin had said.  Maybe he should get the house blessed or something...  He'd have to think about that later.  He had a shift to get back to.


	3. Poltergeist

It was a week before Eren gathered his nerves enough even think about asking someone to come to his house to bless it.  He just felt super silly about how creeped out he was by the house, and the feeling was made worse by the need to bring someone else into the matter.  The priest was rather nice though, letting him explain everything before going about setting up everything he needed in order to bless the house.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V 

 

“That brat is not doing what I think he’s doing…”

I hissed, sending a glare at the priest, and the in turn, the boy next to him.

“Oops…  Maybe I shouldn’t have stared at him all the time?”

The sudden voice behind me made me spin with a glare.

“Nah, you think Shitty Glasses?  He’s trying to kick us out!”

I snapped at the person while pointing towards where the priest was now starting to pull out a bottle of Holy Water and picking up his Bible.

“Levi, calm down.  I can understand why you’re upset, but maybe it’s time for us to move on.”

I looked over at Erwin who was looking calm about the situation.

“That would ruin everything!  We’re still trying to figure out who killed us.  I can’t leave until I know.”

I couldn’t believe he was ready to give up.

“We can’t exactly do that ourselves.  We’ve been stuck here this whole time Levi.  If you really wanted to know, you could have tried to talk to Eren.”

The other voice spoke again.

“Hanji is right Levi.”

Erwin agreed.  By now the priest was starting the exorcism on the house.  This had a rage slowly growing within me.

“I tried!  You stopped me every time!”

I snapped pointing towards where Eren’s bedroom was.

“I can’t enter that room either.  The others, though unaware we are here, guard it!”

“Levi, calm down.  It’s not like Eren would be able to help us anyways.  He can’t just tell the police he has found something on what is probably cold case.”

I was not listening.  I was getting angrier with every word the priest was saying, and with every word my so-called friends were saying.  This seemed to be obvious to the others as well, both of them were now giving me concerned looks.

“I’m not leaving.  I’m also not going to stay here alone.  That priest needs to shut up.  And Eren needs to help find out who killed us.”

I heard myself say coldly, as objects in the house began to start floating around me.

“Levi…?  Calm down.  How are you doing this?”

Hanji’s concerned voice was something I could hear over the screeching of Eren and the calls of even louder prayers by the priest.  The sound of the prayer only served to piss me off even more and soon I was sending the priest flying out the front door with all of his stuff and slamming the door shut with my newly found powers.

“Levi, stop this at once!”

Erwin snapped at me, which only had me floating (when I had started floating instead of having both feet on the floor like I was used to I don’t know) over to get in his face.

“You aren’t my commander any more.  Go away.”

I said cooly, waving my hand at him after backing away enough to do so.  Erwin’s ghostly form was sent flying into another part of the house.

“Levi, seriously…  Erwin was right.  You should calm down right now.”

Hanji says, trying to back up what had been said, and reach me somehow.  I of course would not listen, and instead the words merely had me sending Hanji to another side of the house with another wave of my hand.  After that I focused my attention onto Eren who was trying to open the door to the house to escape, but found it to be unopenable.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V 

 

Eren was terrified.  This was not supposed to be what happened when he had brought the priest in.  His house was supposed to be nicer to live in.  He was not supposed to be stuck inside.  Trying to open the front door, the brunette shoved his shoulder against it as he turned the knob with no luck.  Then there was the sound of scratching from above him, higher on the door.  Pulling away from the door, then backing away, he noticed a message appearing on the door in crooked roughly etched letters.

**I AM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE.**

What the hell had he messed with…?


	4. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Sorry it is so short.

Eren felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he moved away from the etchings in front of him.   **I AM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE.** The message didn’t change, nor did it disappear.  What was he supposed to do?  Try the door again?  Moving forward tentatively, Eren reached his hand out to the doorknob again.  The picture of his family he had on the wall near the door (so he could feel somewhat more at home when he called he was back), flew off the wall and crashed against the words carved into the door.

“Holy shit!”

Eren yelped, jumping away from the door once more.  There was more scratches appearing on the door.

**I TOLD YOU.**

Eren felt a cold spell pass through him, and a sharp shiver went down his spine.

“Holy shit….”

He repeated, one of his hands going up to run through his hair.  He seemed to have truly fubbared everything…  Somehow.  His mind went over everything that had just happened.  He had called Armin after feel uncomfortable in his house.  Armin told him to call a priest.  He called a priest to bless his house.  The priest started the blessing.  Shit happened.  The priest was sent flying out of his house.  He tried to open his front door.  His door was locked.  Then the words appeared.  He tried the door again.  More words appeared after a picture flew at the door.  Eren gave a small groan like whimper.  He then moved to pick the picture off the floor.

“Okay, whoever you are, I’m just getting the picture off the floor.”

He informed the air, feeling slightly ridiculous at first but, upon seeing the words again, felt it was necessary.  There was a silence in the air that made Eren uneasy, but he did what he said he was doing, and picked the picture up.  The glass was obviously going to need replacing, but the picture was intact and that was what counted for Eren, as he gave a sigh of relief.

“Thank God… This is the only picture I have with mom left.”

He muttered to himself as he stood up to his full height with the picture and frame in hand.

“Thank you for waiting.”

Now he felt even sillier because he was thanking the vengeful spirit in his house for waiting while he picked up the picture.

“I do have a request… Can you not destroy my door while you hold me captive? I have to replace it, and it costs money to do that.”

He felt even stupider for making a request of the thing. There was silence, then suddenly his broom and dustpan were shoved at him. Eren blinked a couple of times, then took the objects in one hand, the other still clumsily holding onto the picture of his family.

“Wha-...?”

He started before he felt the picture being taken from his hand and saw it being placed on the table by the door where he kept his keys.

“Do you want me to clean the floor?”

Eren asked incredulously, suddenly not sure what was going on. One minute this thing is carving into his door and throwing his picture, the next it's forcing his broom and dustpan at him.  Another pause, then a sharp pain on his ear, almost like someone was pulling it.

“Okay! Okay. Let go of my ear, I'll clean!”

Eren felt the pain lessen as the sensation of pulling disappeared.  Boy did this bring up some hurtful memories of his past life, and a certain corporal that was supposed to keep him in line.  Moving quickly, so as not to invoke the wrath of his supernatural capture, Eren got to work on sweeping the glass into a pile and then sweeping the pile into his dustpan.

_

It was a little while later that Eren found himself sitting on his couch, a pad of paper and a pen sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table in front of him.

“Can you write why you won't let me go?”

Eren had asked about two minutes ago, and there was no response on the paper.  This was making him a little uneasy.  Then the pen on the table shifted and began to lift from its place.  Eren’s eyes widened as he watched the pen’s tip touch the paper in front of him.

**REVENGE.**

Eren shuddered at the word.

“Oh my God.  Against me?”

He squeaked, ready to beg forgiveness. All of this was over the attempted cleansing/exorcism?

**MURDERER.  WAS KILLED.**

Eren read the words written in the midst of his panic and let out a heavy sigh of relief.  His face then became one of confusion.

“You want me to solve your murder?”

**YES.**

The answer was immediate and it was all Eren could see, his mind having drifted away afterwards in worry.  He didn't even know how he could do what the ghost wanted.  Hell, he didn't even know how he was going to survive on the amount of food in his house while he attempting the feat asked of him.

**SMOKE.  EARS.**

Eren blinked at those words and then looked around as he looked for said smoke, a hand going up to check his ears.

**IDIOT.  THINK TOO MUCH.**

Eren’s eyes narrowed at the words, then they registered and his face flushed.

“Shut up! I was trying to think of my own survival. You want me to help? I don't have enough food to live here and help you.”

He snapped waiting for the response. Instead he heard his kitchen being torn apart.  How did he know it was being torn apart? There was the sound of pans hitting the floor.  As he stood to make his way to the kitchen, and to hopefully figure out what the heck the ghost was doing, he could not help but think: “Why did I end up in this situation?  First Titans, now ghosts.  Why is my life never normal?”


	5. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that people like this fic! I was surprised to see the Stats for it.
> 
> Thanks everyone! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's short.

Eren stood staring at the list and the note sitting innocently on his countertop.  It appears that the ghost had decided to write up a grocery list and give him permission to call someone to bring him food.  The condition?  He could open a window and, while being watched, pull the bags inside from it.  How thoughtful of this ghost, truly. Rubbing a hand over his face, Eren grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and took a picture of the list, quickly moving to send it to the friend least likely to ask questions other than those of worry over health. He would feel bad about lying to him later, for now he just needed to not anger the… House guest?

Instantly his phone buzzed after the message was sent.

**_Freckled Jesus:_ **

Sure Eren, I can pick that stuff up for you. That sucks that you caught the flu…  Want me to bring some soup over too?

**_Me:_ **

No. Thanks though Marco, you rock!

Eren put his phone back into his pocket and went back over to his ghost communication device.

“So… Can I have an idea of where to start?”

He asked the air in front of the paper, waiting to see what would happen. Nothing.

“Are you even still here?”

Nothing. Eren made a sound of disbelief. Did the ghost really give him the restrictions of before and then vanish to the afterlife after trapping him in his house before? That was just fan-ducking-dastic.

Just as he was about to move away from the area, his laptop came floating over to where he was. Literally floating.

“Holy shit.”

Eren yelped as the laptop stopped at about mid-chest height to him. Obviously the ghost was short. The laptop was then slammed into his stomach, like the ghost was either reprimanding him for his language, or impatiently waiting for him to take the electronic device.  Eren decided to just do what was wanted of him in case the ghost decides to get pissed at him again. Reaching out, Eren took his laptop and scurried over to his couch.

“Okay… Any clues to help with my search for your murderer?”

He asked looking at the papers hoping that the ghost will be kind enough to give him an idea.

**FIRE**

The word was immediately written on the paper. Eren’s face crinkles in confusion.

“Fire? Was there a fire in this house?”

He was sure that he would have been told that before he bought the house in the first place.

**HOUSE. BEFORE.  FIRE.**

The three words make Eren grasp a clearer picture.

“There was a house before this one? There was a fire in that house?”

This time the ghost just gave a sarcastic check mark.  The fact that Eren thought that the check mark was sarcastic made him wonder how his sanity was going to last if he was stuck with the ghost until he too died somehow.

“Okay… That's a start then.”

Eren murmured, opening his laptop and hitting the power button. Nothing happened. Eren frowned and hit the power button again. Still nothing.

“What the hell? This was fully charged before.”

He complained, standing to go gather his charging cable.

**ENERGY NEEDED.**

Appeared on the paper when he returned with the cable. Eren blinked a couple of times trying to figure out if the ghost meant his laptop or something else. It clicked a few moments later, while he was powering up his laptop after plugging it in. Some ghosts required energy to do things. The ghost probably took the energy from his laptop in order to write some more.

“You could have told me that!”

He griped at the paper.

**NO.**

The response made Eren frown.

“Yes you could have. Right after handing it to me.”

**DIDN'T KNOW.**

“And yet you know now? Sure.”

**CHEEKY LITTLE SHIT.**

Eren froze at that response and stared at it. Well if that wasn't a flashback on paper. Clearing his throat, Eren turned his attention to his laptop and pulled up his internet browser intent on starting his forced mission. As he pulled up his search engine, his phone went off drawing his attention.

**_Freckled Jesus:_ **

What kind of soup do you want? I don't care that you told me not to bring any.

Eren stared at the message for a few before sighing. Marco was in Mother Mode, he was not going to take no for an answer.

**_Me:_ **

Just make whatever.

**_Freckled Jesus:_ **

Okay. Btw I have your groceries. Total was $45.28.

**_Me:_ **

Check will be ready for you.

**_Freckled Jesus:_ **

Thanks Eren :).  See you soon.

* * *

Finding the right words to get the search engine to pull up what he wanted was frustrating. Eren had gone through everything that had to do with his house and all he had found was his name in the directory for Maria. He had tried to looking up the haunting of his house and found nothing. He had typed in a question about who had lived at his address before him and found the person he had bought the house from. Basically just looking up the house info was a waste of time.

“Okay, so I just wasted two hours of my life being stupid. Let's try something else.”

His fingers rushed over his keyboard typing out the words “House fire, Maria, casualties, -address-”. That seemed to ping something then. Up popped pages upon pages of new articles. Clicking the first one, Eren’s eyes were met with the grisly sight of a house blackened to the core with police tape around it.  His eyes scanned through the article and only read that there were three casualties, no names mentioned.  Clicking the back button, he clicked the next link and scanned through it.  Same information, no names.  Back button, click, scan, repeat.

“Give me something!”

Eren grumbled, until he got to the next link and clicked it.  As soon as the article opened, he found that it wasn’t a normal article, it was a blog post.  Now a little more eager, Eren scanned through it and froze when three names stood out as the deceased from the fire.

_ Levi. _

_ Erwin. _

_ Hanji. _

“Holy Shit.”

DING-DONG.


	6. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to try and update once a month if it's possible.
> 
> Other than that here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

DING-DONG

Eren jolted up from his seat nearly knocking his laptop off his lap.

“Coming!”

He called hastily as he caught the electronic device and shoved it onto his coffee table then stepped over the chord in order to make his way to the door.  The communication paper floated up in front of him.

**KITCHEN WINDOW.**

Eren held back the yelp as it then hit him in the face, like it was being thrown at him.

“Alright, alright, sheesh.”

He muttered, as he made his way to the kitchen instead and opened the window closest to the door.  Leaning out, he saw that it was Marco, and with him was Jean.

“Marco, over here.”

Marco and Jean turned to see him hanging out of his window with confused looks.

“Eren…  What’re you doing?”

Marco asked, not moving away from the front door.

“I broke my lock.  Waiting for a locksmith to come fix it.”

Eren quickly lied, and only Marco did not look convinced.

“Way to go Jaeger.  Smooth.”

Jean snickered, sidling up to the window. Eren gave him an unamused look.

“Oh shut up horse face.”

He scowled, and the others face dropped into a frown.

“Up yours Jaeger.”

He snapped, moving to swing at the other. Eren merely pulled his head in to dodge the others attempt to harm.

“Missed loser.”

He cheered.

“Eren… Didn't you say you had the flu?”

Marco finally cut in, and Eren leaned out the window once more.

“Yeah, but I've been feeling better today so maybe I'm on the road to recovery.”

He answered, giving a smile to the other who narrowed his eyes. Eren nearly groaned, Marco was headed into mother mode.

“Eren, just because you feel better now, doesn't mean you won't feel sick again in a few hours. The flu is not something to trifle with. You had better get your groceries, put away what you need to, eat the soup then march your butt to bed.”

Eren actually did groan this time.

“Fine, fine. But I still have to wait for the locksmith.”

He agreed, but made a point to stick to his story. Marco gave him a suspicious look, but nodded.

“Jean help me with the groceries.”

He said firmly, before walking over to the window and handing Eren the pot that had been in his hands the whole time. Jean grumbled, but his way over to where the bags were to start grabbing them.

“It's just plain chicken noodle.”

He said as Eren eagerly took the pot.

“That's fine. Thanks Marco.”

He said cheerfully as he ducked inside to put the pot on the stove. After that was done, Eren proceeded to pop in and out of the window for the groceries. In the middle of this he paused to grab the check for Marco and shove it into his pocket. Soon enough everything was in and the check had been handed over.

“Thanks again Marco.”

Eren said gratefully as the other gave a nod.

“No problem Eren. Thanks for the quick payback.”

Marco responded before waving and walking back to the car with a still grumbling Jean.

* * *

Once everything was placed away, Eren returned to the living room and stared at his computer. His eyes then looked towards the notebook which had been placed back on the table.

“Okay Ghost… I want some damn answers. Who are you? Hanji? Erwin? Levi?”

He called into the open air. The answer was immediate in the form of fast floating furniture and banging.  Eren’s eyes widened, and he threw his hands in the air.

“Okay!  Bad question!  Bad question!”

He called over the chaos in an attempt to calm the ghost down.  Soon after everything stopped and Eren let out the breath he had been holding.  However, something red caught his eye from his peripheral.  Turning towards the wall that was near the opening of his bedroom hallway, he felt himself swallow hard.

**LEVI**

The name was burned into the wall deeply, but it looked like red paint (because Eren did not want to think it was blood) was dripping down from it.  How Eren hadn’t noticed the smell of something burning, he didn’t know, but he figured it had to do with the cause of death for the one whose name graced his wall now.

“Heicho…”

Eren breathed out in slight terror, hoping the title would not cause the other to act up.  Nothing happened.

“Heicho…”

Eren tried again, and still nothing.  Had he wasted the rest of his energy on this new development?  Looking around, he found his laptop over near his front door, having ended up there in the tantrum.  Making his way over to it, he opened it to see if it was fine, and let out a sigh of relief to see that it didn’t have any damage.

“Well…  No wonder he turned into a Poltergeist…  Heicho…  He sets his mind to something and hell can’t even stop him…”

Eren carried his laptop over to the fallen over couch, placing it on the floor as he began to try and move the piece of furniture so he could at least use the wall as leverage to try and lift it.

* * *

“Something is wrong Jean….”

Marco insisted for the dozenth time since he and his boyfriend had gotten home.

“Eren…  That was not a normal way for him to act.”

Jean scoffed and shook his head.

“You didn’t get roomed with him our Freshman year.  You have no idea how odd he can be.  Besides, we’re all a little different since before.  Eren has just become…  More eccentric?  Yeah, that’s the way to explain it.”

Jean waved his hand in a dismissal gesture, his attention still on the food on the stove he was cooking.

“Jean, ever since I came back, you know I’ve been able to sense things.  I sense something is not right with Eren’s house.”

Marco’s tone turned stern and Jean looked over at him, since he was sitting at the table in the connected dining room.

“You didn’t sense anything when we were there before.”

He pointed out, to which Marco gave a small guilty look.  Jean’s mouth dropped.

“You did?  And you didn’t tell Eren?”

“He doesn't know about my ability!”

Jean groaned and Marco gave a nervous laugh.

“We’ll check on him tomorrow okay?  We’ll bring the others.  Make it look like a surprise check-up by worried parties.”

Marco gave a small agreement to this, and the two-toned man gave another groan.

“Damnit Jaeger…  You get your ass into to much shit.  No matter the year.  FML.”


	7. Not What Was Signed Up For, or, In for the Long Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this up last month. It just didn't want to be written >.<

Eren’s eyes opened and a groan escaped his lips as he noted that he had fallen asleep on his couch with his laptop open on his chest. Giving a groan, he half-heartedly reached out and closed the device to make it easier to move. Just as he finished closing the device, the whole thing was picked up and the placed on the floor just a little ways away from the couch.

“Yeah… Cool. Thanks.”

Eren muttered tiredly, moving to stand before he paused, his eyes widening. The wall that had originally been painted red was now not. The only remnants of the event of before was the name carved into the wall. This had him shooting up to his full height and walking to the wall stiffly. There was no scent of cleaners, so how was the mess from before gone?

“Levi… Did you clean the wall?”

He asked, clear confusion lacing the words. Almost instantly there was a notepad in his face.

**NO**

Eren made a face at that, but decided to not question the other further in case of another temper tantrum.

“Okay then.”

He said quickly instead. Then he backed away from the wall and turned towards his kitchen.

“I need coffee…. After that I'll computer.”

He muttered to himself, his body finally falling on autopilot now that his shock of before had worn off.

* * *

“So… Let me get this straight….”

Reiner started, staring at Marco who was fidgeting in his seat.

“Eren is living in a haunted house?”

The rest of the group looked about as skeptical as Reiner, except for Jean and Armin.

“That’s what I said.”

Marco looked rather annoyed about the fact the others were giving him the “yeah right” look.

“And you know this because?”

It was Annie who asked this, cutting off what might have been the same question from Reiner.

“I know because ever since I reincarnated in this time, I can still remember being dead. That transferred over to knowing where there are ghosts.”

Marco’s answer had the three former Titan shifters of old tensing, or flinching in the case of Bertolt.

“Look… Can you not say that again?”

Bertolt asked, looking guilty along with the question. Marco shot him an unamused look.

“It happened. I'm not going to be able to forget it did. And it's the reason I know that Eren is most likely in trouble.”

He said, tone stern and made sure that there would be no nonsense allowed in this discussion.

“Jean doesn't look surprised about this.”

It was Sasha who chimed in around a piece of bread in her mouth.

“Because Marco told me this yesterday. We had to deliver Eren some groceries. He said he had busted his door, took the groceries in through the window. Marco said it was because Eren might be trapped.”

The two-tone haired man responded easily, while giving a shrug.

“And what about Armin?”

Mikasa asked looking at the blond who had his eyes trained on the floor.

“Eren called me a while ago. He had said that he thought the house was haunted. Said he was freaked out. I suggested a priest and an exorcism.”

Armin looked up then, his eyes going to meet Marco’s own.

“I think he actually did end up calling a priest.”

He said, then his hand went to where he kept his phone.

“Seriously? So you're saying that Marco is telling us the truth?”

Connie asked, his eyes going around to look at everyone in the room.

“The priest could have angered the ghost instead of exorcising it. It could have been a poltergeist instead.”

Marco said, watching as Armin came to a stop on his phone, most likely having found what he was looking for.

“He did call a priest.”

The blond confirmed, handing his phone over to the freckled male.

**_Eren:_ **

Armin, I'm done! I found a priest! He's coming in on Tuesday.

**_Me:_ **

Seriously Eren?

**_Eren:_ **

Yes!  You don’t know how creepy it is to wonder if someone is watching you walk around in your boxers.

**_Me:_ **

Eren…  One: TMI. Two: Okay if you think you need to do this…  Go ahead.

Marco frowned at the messages he was reading, then handed the phone back to Armin.

“Maybe we should check on him. See how bad the situation is.”

He said after a moment of contemplation.

“Who wants to come with me?”

The group exchanged looks but gave him looks that let him know they were all in.

“If the hot-head has gotten himself in a mess it'll take all of us to save his sorry ass.”

Ymir finally decided to add to the conversation while Krista gave her a disappointed look.

“Can you please not swear Ymir? We talked about this.”

She admonished, though her tanned girlfriend merely shot her a smirk in response. Said blond girl gave her an exasperated look back.

“But it's true. Krista, when have we not needed to save his ass?”

Ymir asked, and the group seemed to go silent for a moment in thought.

“Yeah. That's what I thought.”

Ymir gave another smirk.

* * *

A little later in the afternoon, it didn't take long for the group to organize themselves into cars so they could head over to Eren’s house, and even less to get to the destination. The sight that met the group was the same normal outside of the home, nothing out of the ordinary, but there was something now that actually was a slight bit off-putting.

“Wow… Talk about a change in feel.”

Connie commented as he stared at the front door from his place in the driveway after stepping out of the car.

“I have goose bumps.”

Sasha agreed looking at the house with a bit of apprehension.

“It does feel different, even if I can't feel ghosts…”

Bertolt agreed, sidling up next to Reiner who was giving the house a look of contemplation.

“Well… Why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we try the front door?”

Annie asked from where she was, her hands casually resting in her hoodie and her normal blank face in place.

“Eren keeps his spare key under a brick in the path to his door. Though I don't know which one. He said he changes it.”

Armin remarked then drawing all attention to him.

“That idiot…”

Mikasa groaned, glaring at the house where brother was residing at the moment. The rest of the group gave a nod in agreement to the statement.

“Everyone take a brick.”

Jean ordered moving onto the pathway.

“The sooner we get to the suicidal bastard the better.”

There was a moment, the group spread out to take a brick, though it was more two to a brick. Each brick was then moved from its place in the ground as the search for the spare key began.

“Not this one.”

Ymir called to the group from her and Krista’s place near the driveway.

“Not here either.”

Jean called from his and Marco’s place near the front door.

“Not here.”

Reiner informed from his and Bertolt’s place two bricks from the patio.

“Found it.”

Everyone turned to Annie who held up a dirt covered key from her place three bricks from the driveway.

“Why did he put it that far away from the front door?”

Armin questioned, looking at the key after the group had regrouped in front of the front door.

“That's one question. The other would be why Eren has come to check who's making all the noise outside his house.”

Marco stared at the front door with furrowed brows.  The rest of the group paused and looked at the door as well.

“That is kinda strange.”

Jean agreed, as he walked over to Annie who immediately held the key out for him to take.

“There’s a way to find out.”

Ymir took the key instead and headed for the door, Krista behind her with yet another exasperated look that had a mix of uncertainty in it.  As Ymir reached the door and proceeded to put the key in the lock, the house seemed to come to life and suddenly she was flying away from the door, the spare key breaking in the process.

“Ymir!”

Krista ran over to the girl who had her focus on the door.

“Holy shit!  What happened?”

Ymir looked around the group in hopes of an answer.  Marco was also staring at the door, and when the question made its way into the air, he shook his head.

“I have no idea.”

He responded, and Mikasa let out a growl.

“Well there has to be a way in somehow!”

She was already starting to look around the house.

“Eren was using the kitchen window to get the groceries right?  Maybe we can get in through there?”

Everyone looked at Connie, who looked like he was trying to remember which window was the one to the mentioned room.

“That’s a possibility.”

Marco agreed, and then he pointed to the window needed.

* * *

Eren let out a groan as he laid himself out on his couch, his eyes leaving the computer screen he had spent so many hours in front of.  On the brightly lit screen was a document, one that had all the information he had been able to come across for the house that had been on the property before his.  There wasn’t much, just a couple of news articles pertaining to the fire that had burned the house to the ground.  There were also articles that briefly mentioned the names of the victims of the fire as well.  He had not, however, found one that had any mentions of a suspect.  The case was so obviously cold, Eren could feel metaphorical icicles forming on his computer.

“Levi-Heicho, you have to have some clues as to who might be the culprit.  Want to help me out?”

He asked the air around him. Nothing. Not even a notebook to the face.

“Levi-Heicho? Hello….”

Still nothing.

“Thanks for being helpful sir.”

Eren groused then, eyes narrowing and glaring at his ceiling. It was then that the sound of electricity and the shouts of people outside.

“Holy!”

Eren moved his computer out of his lap and moved to stand only to be shoved back down and the computer being replaced back in his lap. The notebook of before appearing in front of his face with blood red words on it.

**STAY! LOOK!**

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's outside? Who the heck was at the door?!”

Eren demanded and the more words appeared in red on the notebook.

**YOUR FRIENDS. MUST GO!**

Eren's eyes widened.

“You just shocked one of my friends?! And what do you mean they must go? Heicho, what are you doing?!”

Nothing followed on the notebook, just the sound of banging and the doors opening and slamming.

“Okay! Okay! I'll tell them to-...!”

The banging got louder and there was not the sound of wood warping.

“I'll text them to leave!”

Eren shouted as a correction, going to reach for his phone. Then his home alarm started going off.

“Levi-Heicho, no!”

He shouted to the ceiling, but it was ignored.

* * *

“Oh shit! We gotta go guys! It looks like the ghost wants us to get arrested!”

Jean shouted as he and the rest of their group scrambled for their cars. This was not what they had signed up for, but it looked like they were going to have to sign up anyways.


	8. Break: Finding Hanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a Month late.
> 
> I had a family emergency and then other things kept coming up.
> 
> Hope this chapter is okay.

The rest of the day was trying for Eren. After getting a call from the alarm company, he had to lie and say that he had accidentally set it off in hopes of keeping the police from making an appearance. He had gotten a full on scolding, and then some tips as to not having the alarm go off like that again, before he was allowed to hang up and go about his day. Of course, through all of the mess, Levi was absent. Now it was approaching midnight and Eren was sure his eyes were going to dry out completely over the fact that he had been staring helplessly at his computer for the past hours. It also didn't help, that he had left the throw for his couch in his storage, and his house had a cool thermostat that let him set what temperatures he wanted his house at at any given time.

Knowing that he probably would not be allowed to go to sleep in his own bed again, Eren decided that it was best to go and get the throw so he would at least have a cover this time around.  Moving his laptop off his lap, Eren stood and stretched out his tense muscles.  It would be a good idea to get the throw while Levi was seemingly not in the same room.  He didn’t want to deal with the fact that Levi might try to stop him if he made to move away from the laptop.  As soon as he was sure that his muscles were going to play nice, Eren began to move towards the hallway where his bedroom and a couple of other rooms (including his storage) resided.  After a moment of trying to remember which room was his guest room, and which was his storage room, Eren went to the door of the room he desired and opened it with a flourish.

“Oh thank GOD!  I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever!  Levi being pissy makes getting out of rooms so difficult.”

Eren bit back the screech that wanted to escape him as the unexpected voice came from the just opened room.  Then a figure began to form in front of him.  Eyes wide, Eren could only stare as said figure stretched and then gave him a large grin.

“If it isn’t my little Titan baby!~”

Eren definitely knew this person.  Only one person would call him that.

“Hanji?!”

The figure in front of him did a cheesy little dance.

“You remember me!~  I’m so proud!~”

Eren gave a nervous laugh as the figure began muttering to themself.

“Hanji…  What are you doing in my storage room, and why haven’t you been out and about with Levi?”

He asked and then leaned back when Hanji looked towards him and leaned forward as much as they seemed to be able to.

“Well…  When you decided to get rid of us - which I’m totally sad about by the way- Levi lost his little shortstack mind.  He flung me and Erwin to wherever his evil little mind decided to send us.  I ended up here.  Erwin is somewhere….”

Here they paused and took a deep breath.  Eren raised an eyebrow and waited to see if they were going to continue.

“It’s been so boring without someone to talk to, because seriously, I’ve always had someone to talk to up until now.  But now that you’ve found me, maybe I can go free?”

Eren watched as Hanji then moved forward towards the door, only to stop and give a pout.

“Oh come on.  Shortstack, you suck.”

They whined, they’re hand being stopped from going any further than the inner door frame.  Eren pursed his lips and then gave an apologetic look.

“Sorry…  I don’t know how to help.  Maybe I can ask Heicho whenever he decides to talk to me again.  He kinda disappeared after making my alarm go off.”

Hanji gave him a look, then gave another whine.

“Of course he would.”

Eren then cleared his throat to get their attention again.

“Sorry…  I kinda need to get something from in here.  Do you mind moving to the side?  I kinda don’t want to walk through you.  The thought of that actually makes me want to cringe because that sounds like a violation of some sort.”

He watched as Hanji immediately moved to the side.

“That would be an interesting thing for science, but I’m with you.  I don’t want to know what it would be like to be walked through at the moment.  Maybe later.”

Eren scrunched his nose at the last comment, but nodded in thanks to Hanji as he moved past them towards one of the boxes that said “LIVING ROOM” on it.  Thankfully he had already opened all the boxes so that the contents were easier to get to, otherwise it may have been an awkward and long search that might draw Levi’s anger towards him once again (since that was something that Eren did not want to experience again, thank you very much).  Looking into the box, he hummed and began shuffling the things inside around trying to find the thing he had come for.  Of course, like all things, it was at the bottom of the box and Eren found himself grumbling to himself as he gently began pulling on the fabric in order to remove it.

“Do you need help with that?”

Hanji’s voice suddenly came from behind him, making Eren jump.

“Hanji, please don’t do that.”

He scolded, then looked over at the ghost.

“Can you help?”

He asked, wondering if Hanji was able to manipulate things the way Levi seemed to be able to.

“I sure can!”

Hanji responded immediately, reaching out and moving items in the box so that Eren’s ability to pull the throw out easier.  Not wanting to question his luck in this case, Eren said a quick “thanks” and finished retrieving the item he needed.

“Pretty cool huh?  Being a ghost is like the most intense science experiment.”

Hanji cheered when they noticed the needed item was now in Eren’s hold.

“I can imagine.”

Eren responded easily back, so used to this kind of conversation with the other that the response was second nature.  Hanji began cackling then, and Eren raised an eyebrow.

“I just realized, I can use this room as a lab for experimenting with my ghostlyness!  I promise to put everything back when I’m done messing with it!~”

They cheered, and Eren gave a sigh.

“Sure.  As long as you keep that promise, go ahead.”

He responded and Hanji cheered.

“Thanks Hun!”

They ruffled his hair and then floated off to experiment, they’re excitement taking full hold of them.

“What did I agree to?”

Eren groaned to himself, as he moved to exit the room.

* * *

“Holy shit…”

Eren dropped the throw on the ground as he stared at the new words carved into his ceiling.

**GONE TOO LONG**

“What does that mean?”

Eren mouthed to himself as he watched red liquid drip onto the floor from the carving.


	9. Finding Leads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support everyone!~

Eren was sure that his house was going to be permanently scarred by the end of this whole endeavor.  He had messages carved into his house that looked to be carved with something that had left behind what may or may not have been blood.  That is not something he wanted to deal with, but he was sure that it would get worse if he didn’t make some sort of progress.  Staring at his computer screen, said boy was trying to figure out how to word something in order to get the correct results from his search engine.  He had tried to have Levi talk to him, having asked multiple questions, then looking towards the paper pad the had been there means of communication.  It seemed that the other was not available though, probably having used too much energy for the message on the ceiling.

“Maybe typing in his name only will give me information about him in this time.  I can then try to work from there?”

He muttered to himself, looking between the pad and his laptop.

“It’s better than having to wait for however long it will take for Levi to come back.”

He typed Levi’s name into the search bar.  The results popped up in the hundreds.

“Okay…  So I know that he died in the fire.  I need to go back to that article and get his last name.”

Eren clicked the plus button at the top of his server to open a new tab, then pulled up the article he had bookmarked.  Soon enough he was scrolling down to the names mentioned for the victims of the fire.

“What the heck?”

He stared at the names with a frown.  He was sure there had been last names the last time he had checked the article.  Now there were none to speak of.  This made an uneasy feeling appear in his chest.

“No way…  Someone couldn’t have just changed an article that has been out for a while like this.  And I didn’t imagine that they had added last names in this article right?”

He continued to stare blankly at the article for a few more moments before he placed his laptop to the side and stood up to pace for a moment.  Then an idea hit him.  Looking back at the notepad, still blank from the lack of messaging for Levi, he moved slowly towards the hallway back towards his storage room.  If anyone could give him a hint it would be Hanji…  He hoped.

* * *

“Our last names?”

Hanji asked, looking at Eren with a raised eyebrow.

“So I can figure out more about what happened to you, Levi, and Erwin. It's what Levi is holding me hostage over… Besides the initial exorcism attempt.”

Eren responded watching the other take their thinking posture, humming.

“Well that's odd. I think our last names were the same… For Erwin and I anyways. Levi I think had his changed, something about being adopted in this time and actually “having a fucking nice life”.”

Eren sighed at this.

“Well… I guess I could use yours and Erwin's names. That might pull up his. And by the way… Any clue where Erwin might be yet?”

Hanji gave him a shrug and a helpless look.

“Not really.  Maybe the basement?”

Eren raised an eyebrow this time.

“Basement?”

“You didn’t know?  The house has a basement that’s stairway is connected through the door in your pantry.”

Hanji watched as Eren’s face twisted into an odd look.

“That’s what that door is?  I never saw the point in checking it out.”

“Well now you do Hun.  If you see Erwin there when you check, tell him I say hi.”

Eren nodded at the request and stood up from where he had ended up seated.  Hanji had wanted to talk before they let Eren ask his question.  Now that he had his answers, he was going to use what he had learned.

“I’ll see you later Hanji.”

He said and Hanji gave him a wave, their face a huge grin.

“Bye Eren, drop by whenever!~”

They cheered in response and Eren nodded to let them know he would as he started heading out the door.

* * *

Eren walked to his living room with trepidation over what he was possibly going to see there.  He briefly glanced his head out from the hall and released a sigh of relief because there was nothing to worry about outright visible.  Moving further into the room, he looked around to see if he had missed something when he had glanced, and still saw nothing.  This made him relax even further.  Then he looked at the notepad on his coffee table.  The paper was covered with words overlapping each other in a dark, hardpressed, ink.  Walking over, Eren looked over the page, trying to make sense of them.  He could see a couple, though he wasn’t sure if it was because the words mingled together and the words came from that.

“What the hell?”

Eren asked the open air, then he flipped the notepad to a clean page.

“Levi, you there?”

He asked, placing the notepad back down onto the table and waiting to see what would happen.  Nothing happened.

“Levi-Heicho?”

He asked again.  Still nothing.  With a heavy sigh, Eren decided to check the basement for Erwin while waiting for Levi to answer again, hopefully more coherent.  As he moved away from the table towards his kitchen, he continued to glance over his shoulder towards the notepad, waiting to see if his leaving would trigger something.  Nothing seemed to happen.  Shrugging, Eren continued on his way.

* * *

Eren stared at the second door in his pantry with a critical eye, seriously observing it now that he knew what was behind it.  He has always thought it was an extra broom closet.  He also didn't remember the house listing saying there was a basement.  This made him wonder about how it was possible that the previous owner really just wanted this house sold.  Shaking his head, he finally moved through his narrowed pantry space (food surprisingly could be bulky), and took the handle to the door in his hand.

“Please swing inward…  There is no way you will open otherwise.”

He muttered, twisting the handle and watching as the door swung open, an ominous squeak in accompaniment.

“Great…  Thanks for the horror movie feel. Love it.”

Eren groused to himself as he looked at the wooden stairs that led downward.  Thank goodness they weren't old, and that they didn't look decrepit.  There also was a light switch besides the door entrance, which Eren flipped, that lit the stairs with a cheery glow from a pretty nice light fixture above them.

“Contradiction city…”

Eren muttered, finally moving to walk down the stairs.  He took the wooden steps two at a time, quickly reaching the bottom and flipping on the right light switch (which was next to the one he thought was for the stairs on the left).  To his luck, the basement lit up with another nice light fixture on the ceiling of the room, while to stairs light stayed on behind him.

“This is actually a nice looking place.  It isn’t a horror movie like basement.”

He looked around the room with a surprised look.  It kind of looked like a room that he could turn into a video game heaven.

“Eren?”

A voice spoke from off to his right, drawing Eren’s attention towards that direction.

“Erwin.  So Hanji was right and this is where you were.”

Eren was actually surprised that Hanji had made such an accurate guess, but since they had been here longer, he wasn’t too surprised.

“I’m surprised they would have thought about this place.  We don’t usually come here.”

Erwin responded, his figure flickering between visible and invisible.

“I didn’t even know this place existed.”

Eren said, then he took a deep breath.

“As much as I want to catch up Erwin…  I have some questions I need to ask you.”

Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed, his face falling into his commander face.

“Ask away.”


	10. In the Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I have so much to catch up on >.<

Erwin stood tall, one hand on his chin in thought over what Eren had just asked,  The information the other wanted seemed to be on the tip of his tongue, but for reasons he could not comprehend, it had an odd static to it that blurred it out.  Eren’s eyes followed his hand as it dropped and then moved back up to the frustrated look that had made itself home on the blond’s face.

“Nothing?”

He asked, voice a little downhearted.  Erwin shook his head.

“There’s something there but I just can’t seem to make the words form.”

This made Eren scrunch his nose and look at him with confused eyes.

“That makes no sense.”

Erwin nodded in agreement.  He wanted to know what was blocking the information.

“Maybe you could find the information in the library?”

“I can’t leave the house.  I told you that.  Levi has me trapped in here.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed with a sigh.

“I know.  I just…  There is a hope in me that you would be able to leave somehow.”

Eren moved to bite his thumb nail, a habit he had taken up when thinking, and perhaps a lasting reflex of when he was a titan shifter.

“Levi let’s me use the kitchen window to get things from people.  Maybe I could use that somehow to get out?  Though that may make him mad and when I get back he may cut that way of access off.”

“I wouldn’t risk it then.  That’s the only way to the outside world for now.  Unless you plan on leaving and staying with your friends until you find the information you need.”

Eren thought about that for a moment, but frowned.

“That’s the thing…  I don’t know what would happen if I tried.  I could try and get the others to help from the outside.  I’m starting to think that Levi is having some sort of problem.  He’s trying to help, but his mind is jumbled.  Who’s to say that if I told him I was leaving to find more information, he won’t find a way to drag me back into the house?  He’s already threatened me before.  He might slam the window closed on my hands or something.”

Erwin nodded in understanding.

“I wouldn’t tell him anything, but I can understand what you’re saying.”

The man thought over what the other was saying though.

“Do you have your cell phone with you right now Eren?”

Eren blinked at the sudden question, but nodded and pulled the phone out of the waistband of his pants where he had been keeping it.

“Do you have signal down here?”

Eren blinked again at the question, but checked all the same.  He did have signal, it was just weak.  He gave the other man a nod.  Erwin nodded back.

“Call your friends while you are down here.  I believe that Levi can’t hear you here because this is where I was cast to.  You might also be able to talk to them in the room Hanji is in because I don’t think that Levi can go to where he cast us.”

Eren’s eyes began to show his recognition at the others words.

“Erwin, this is why you were the commander!”

He cheered, his fingers already going to swipe through his contacts to find a certain number to start with.  As he did so, Erwin looked towards the stairs, wondering if his theory was correct, or if he was going to see Levi on the structure ready to stop Eren from making his calls.  So far there was nothing, and Eren had his phone to his ear, talking rapidly into the receiver as he talked to whoever was on the other line.  With the look of annoyance on his face it was probably Mikasa, and the woman was fussing at him.

“Just let the others know would you?  Yes, I'll call when I can.  Okay, no, bye Mikasa.”

Erwin grinned to himself as Eren rapidly pushed the end call button with a growl.

“I love her, but my sister is a pain in the ass sometimes.”

The boy muttered to himself before turning his attention to Erwin and frowning at the smile.

“Well, she should be in a frenzy to get the others working on gathering information.  I should probably get back upstairs and start looking online again.  I'll talk to you later commander.”

He said, dropping the drown in order to tell the other what he was getting ready to do.  Erwin nodded in agreement to the others words.

“Then I'll see you later Eren.”

He responded, and then Eren began his trek to the stairs to head back to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short >.<


	11. Information, Information, Information...  Where is the Information?

The living room was cold when Eren returned to it.  Nothing was out of place though, and the notebook remained untouched so Levi must have been off doing something else at the moment.  That was a good thing, especially since he was going to need a couple of moments in order gather himself in a way that would make him able to get to work without too much of an issue.  It wasn’t until he looked into the hall that he noticed why the living room had been spared.

“Holy shit.”

Eren stared at the scratches that had been dragged across his walls.  There was wood scattered across the floor from the deeper ones, while the shallow ones seemed to have just scratched the paint off.

“Levi-Heicho, what the hell?”

Eren walked to the hallway and placed his hand on a damaged spot.

“This was not necessary.”

He groused, then he looked up at the ceiling and his eyes widened slightly.

**FIND MY NAME SHITTY BRAT!**

The words were an angry red, though there was nothing dripping from them this time.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?  And did you have to write that on my ceiling?  How am I going to explain it to the repairman Heicho…?”

Eren stared down words with a glare, only to sigh and turn back towards his living room.  When he got back into said room from the beginning of the hall, he looked towards the notebook and noticed that there was more written there.  Walking over, he looked at the words, all of them seeming to cover one another again and thus they once more were illegible.

“What are you trying to write Heicho?”

Eren asked, flipping back and forth between the two pages that had been covered with overlapping words.  Then an idea hit him and he pulled the two pages out of the notebook and placed them on the table where he could look at them side by side.  They were still nonsense, but he remembered a time when Armin would do something like this in middle school in order to save room on his papers when taking notes.  Taking out his phone, Eren took a picture of the two pages and sent them via text to the other.

“Okay…  Maybe I’ll figure out what you were saying through Armin translating.”

He muttered, before he pulled his laptop over to him once more.

“Okay…  From what I remember of the last life…”

Eren pulled the now empty notebook over to him in order to take notes.

“It was Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman.  For Levi’s Squad it was Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozado, Petra Ral, and Gunther Schultz.  Maybe there is something about them being in the fire as well?  No…  I looked at all the articles about that.  Maybe I can look them up anyways and there will be information there?”

Eren sighed as he glanced at the paper where he had written all his thoughts.

“Worth a try.”

Opening his laptop, Eren pulled up his minimized search browser and typed in the names he had decided to look up.  The search bar gained the loading sign then and Eren waited until the first page of information popped up.

“Theory of Times Before…?  Paper by Levi….”

Eren’s eyes widened as he clicked on the link that appeared at the top of his search page.  There was a time pause and then the page pulled up.  Except it wasn’t the page, it was a browser crash message.

“You’re kidding!”

Eren groaned, hitting the refresh button.  The site came back up as being down for maintenance.

“No way….”

Eren stared at his the screen in disbelief.

“This is insane.  This should not be happening!”

Eren hit the refresh button again.  The site once again came back as down for maintenance.  Eren narrowed his eyes at this, then he copied the URL and went to his email.  Clicking on new message, he pasted the URL into the main email body then went to the to bar and pulled up Mikasa’s email.  Adding a quick message to the main body that the site might work for her and that it had Levi’s name somewhere in it, he hit send.  Perhaps Mikasa would have better luck pulling up the site, and hopefully Armin would get back to him soon about the scribbled words that he had sent him pictures of.  And maybe the others would find other information as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sadly I'm going on temp hiatus for this fic until I have a few more chapters written. Once I feel caught up, then I'll be back.
> 
> My life has just been so busy that finding time to write is hard. I want to be able to feel confident in a posting schedule before I even try to keep one. That said, I'll feel better when I have more than one chapter ready to go at any given time before I start posting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
